fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl (Rainbow)
Pearl (パール Pāru) is one of the main mascots from the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy. She ends her sentences with "~paru". Abilities Pearl possesses the ability to fly using her wings, and she can also give her power to the Rainbow Pen to help Amagawa Lucia to transform. Appearance Pearl has pink eyes and light pink hair tied up into twin buns, as well as the symbol of the Pink Rainbow on her forehead. She wears a pink dress, and worn over it is a white apron with a floral design going across the lower portion of it. An light pink petticoat sticks out from the bottom, and she also wears light pink high heels. She has small wings which are a translucent pink. Personality Pearl is sweet and naive, and loves helping out others. She will also act before she thinks, but tries to do the right thing. Other than this, she has a major sweet tooth. She is also quite enthusiastic when it comes to helping out and doing the right thing. History Meeting Lucia Pearl and the other six fairies were flying through the sky, when Pearl felt the power of the Pink Rainbow growing stronger. To the other fairies' shock, Pearl flew away as she said that she had to find the Pretty Cure of the Pink Rainbow quickly. Later, when Lucia was wondering about her dream of Cure Ciel, a bright pink glow appeared in front of her, and Pearl appeared, shocking Lucia. She then introduced herself, and explained that she had felt the power of the Pink Rainbow coming from Lucia, which meant that Lucia was the Pretty Cure of the Rainbow. Lucia became confused, and said that she had no idea what Pearl just said. Pearl smiled and said she'd happily explain, when suddenly, there was a shout coming from outside! Lucia and Pearl quickly rushed outside, where they found a mysterious woman named Kumoria. Kumoria then created a Zankokuna, but when Lucia later explained that she would fight on for the sake of her best friend, the clouds parted and there was another bright pink glow, which transformed into a Rainbow Pen. Lucia then used the pen and transformed into Cure Rose, and eventually managed to defeat the Zankokuna. Afterwards, the other fairies appeared, and as Amber began scolding Pearl, the fairies noticed Cure Rose, and Pearl was seen smiling at all of this. Relationships Amagawa Lucia - Lucia is Pearl's partner, and both seem to be quite close. A reason they might get along is because they both have similar personalities. Etymology Pearl is a stone that symbolises innocence, beauty, purity, and new beginnings. Songs Pearl's voice actress, Tamura Yukari, has participated in only one image song for the character she voices. This song is a duet with Fujita Saki, who voices Amagawa Lucia. Duets * Rosy Pink (along with Fujita Saki) Trivia Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy characters Category:Mascots Category:HanasakiTsubomi997